Dear Merlin
by UniquelyMi
Summary: Magical or non-magical, human or merely humanoid, everyone has someone they look up to. Merlin was the greatest wizard in the world, and great wizards are very knowledgeable. So who better to ask questions to when your parents don't know the answers? This canon compliant story takes a look at a post-war child's life through diary entries.
1. May 2, 2014

**Summary: **Magical or non-magical, human or merely humanoid, everyone has someone they look up to. Merlin was the greatest wizard in the world, and great wizards are very knowledgeable. So who better to ask questions to when your parents don't know the answers? A look at a child's life through diary entries. This takes place after the war, is canon-compliant, is not compliant with How to End the World, and the child is the same age as Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

**Disclaimer: **All of you realize that I am not J.K. Rowling satisfying readers by writing fanfiction. No duh, she's much better than me! However, there is this insanely stupid person who likes to stalk us. This person is called Law and has a brain the size of a pea. Unfortuately, to satisfy Law, I have to point out that I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not want to be J.K. Rowling, and that I am not trying to be J.K. Rowling. I must also point out that only one person owns the rights to the Harry Potter books and that if you take the converse of that biconditional, I must therefore NOT own the rights to the Harry Potter books. Are you satisfied now, Law?

May 2nd, 2014

Dear Merlin,

I did my first magic today! Danny pushed me into the rosebushes and I bounced off! He finally will stop saying I'm a Squib. Daddy gave me this diary to reward me. I'm going to write all my letters to you in here. You see, I ask Daddy and Mummy lots of questions but they never know the answers and tell me I'm being silly. Maybe I'm silly, but I really want to know! Mummy says that you are the greatest wizard in the world and Daddy tells me great people are really knowlegable, so that means you know the most in the whole wide world!

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Sorry, Daddy calls me his "little runaway n-jin", whatever that is. Daddy says strange things like that. Mummy says that's because he's a Muggle. Anyways, my name is Julia Dare but you can call me Julie, everyone does. I'm 7, so it's really about time for me to do magic. I've been waiting for ages though. Mummy says I'm too impaishent (I remembered the i!). I have an older brother named Daniel but nobody calls him that they call him Danny. He's already 11. Then my little brother Davy short for David is 6. He's real mischivious. And finally Rachel whose only 2 and is really cute but really annoying.

My Daddy's name is Robert and he's an English professor at a college, which I think is a school for boring kids but I'm not sure. Mummy's name is Madeline and she works for the Ministry like everybody else. Daddy calls her Lina. She has a sister named Juliana and I'm named after her. Rachel is named after Daddy's sister. Danny and Davy are named after Grandpa and Gramps. I have a few cousins too. Maddie already goes to Hogwarts and she's older than Danny. Her sister Addie is a year younger than me and we play together often. On Daddy's side there's Charles' sons Tony and Andy who are both three and Aunt Rachel's daughter Kitty whose my age. We have a really big family.

I'll tell you more tomorrow. Danny's trying to peek over my shoulder.

Signing off,

Julie Dare

PS. That is how you end a letter, right?

**Just a little bunny bouncing in my head insistently and flashing the sign at me: "Idea coming through, idea coming through, make way for the idea!" So I obeyed. Who wouldn't when there was a BUNNY? So cute...anyways, yeah.**

**No real plot, will be continued whenever the bunny reaches the other side of my brain. That usually takes a while because my brain is rather crowded from my stalker dropping boxes all over the place, making it hard to navigate.**

**Can somebody help me? I realize the grammer and spelling is way too good for a 7-year-old, even one whose dad is an English professor?**


	2. May 3, 2014

May 3rd, 2014

Dear Merlin,

Who painted the world? Did you decide that it was too dull and decided to add some color? Mummy said that nobody painted the world and Daddy said something about pig mints. I don't see why pig mints have anything to do with color. I guess it's another Muggle thing. Maddie says that blue comes from water, yellow comes from the sun, and red comes from the earth and that those are the pry-mary colors which mix everything else. She pointed out that when you get covered in mud you get red and brown and that the sun hitting my sort-of-ish yellow hair makes it real yellow. But she's wrong because when I get wet I don't get blue. Addie and I tried it.

And butterflies! They're so pretty! Addie and I stayed really really still near the flower place in our garden. It was hard but eventually a butterfly landed on my shoulder! I twitched but didn't even scratch when I was itchy so I didn't scare it away. Daddy says its wings are perfectly sym - sym - I don't know how to say it but it means identickle. I finally learned that word! Butterfly wings are really pretty and really deli-kate. Davy's really mean and he scared the butterfly away. He doesn't like these things. But he's better than Danny who would have grabbed the butterfly and put it in a jar. Boys are very time-wasting creatures.

I don't know why we have boys anyways. Mummy said without Daddy I wouldn't be here so I should apprishiate (Yay! I remembered the second p in that word!) boys and that in a few years I will be glad to waste my time on them. But I don't believe (that word as a ie instead of a i for some reason) her. She's wrong anyways about the first one. Daddy's not a boy, he's a man. Sometimes Mummy's confused and says funny things like Daddy does. Maybe it's just a grownup thing, not a Muggle thing to say funny things.

When I asked Daddy why some things have different colors than others, Daddy asked me why some people have magic and some don't? I don't think that's the same thing, but it is a really good question. Why doesn't Daddy have magic? Did he do something wrong and lose it as punish-meant? (Yay! I remembered to spell 'meant' with an 'a'!) But Mummy says that some people are born with magic and some are born without and that some people are more powerful than others. Daddy says that that is sort of similar to colors and said something about the rainbow and color skeme. I didn't know what that was. Daddy uses funny words. Anyways, Mummy said that nobody knows why magic is like that, it just is and to please not bother her because Rachel was crying.

Is my grammer and spelling good? Daddy says that I misspell a lot of words but Mummy says that he's just piky because he's an English professor and that I have the best spelling and grammer of all the kids she knows. I'd rather listen to Mummy than Daddy but that would be lazy and Mummy also says that we shouldn't be lazy. English is really weird. I can't decide whether c is a ke sound or a es sound. Daddy said it's both and told me a strange story about c stealing the language from both k and s because it wanted to have a seakret language like all the others and only 25 seakret languages were there. Daddy's really strange. He's even more adulled than Addie. I have to go now.

Bises (that's how Maddie says her half-French friend signs letters),

Julie Dare

**Don't you wish she could be answered? Anyways, by way of plot there won't be very much. If it goes into Hogwarts years it may become a bit depressing because she'll mature and become all cynical. Maybe, not sure.**

**Any advice would be appreshiated and appreciated. True, this bunny only started bouncing because I accidentally said, "Merlin knows" instead of "God knows", but I still want this to be good. So review!**


	3. May 4, 2014

May 4th, 2014

Dear Merlin,

It's me again! Today Addie couldn't play. Daddy says she's sick with a cold. Mummy said that it was surprising because it was May. What's speshial about May? Are there sick-warding spells around May? I asked Daddy that and he laughed and said that Muggles used to believe that faries were power-full in May. Then Mummy scolded him for confusing me.

Addie had to take Pepper-up potion which made steam come out of her ears. Me and Addie - no, Addie and I - laughed really hard, espeshially Addie after looking in the mirror. Cousin Myrtle (another of my relatives who I forgot to menshion) said that Addie laughing too much, but Aunt Julianna told her that she used to cry and she'd rather us laugh then cry. Wait, Daddy says that it's than, not then. I don't like English much. It's very annoying.

Is it bad that I don't like Cousin Myrtle much? Maddie once said that she was like a Great Aunt, I don't know why a Great Aunt should be cranky-er than a Good Aunt (shouldn't they be less cranky?) but Danny agreed with Maddie, and when those two agree they're usually (I hope I spelled that correct!) right. (That's probably why they don't agree very much.) In case you're wondering, we call our not-very-close cousins "Cousin".

But anyway, the qwestion I wanted to ask was why does Addie get sick? Danny said that she flys too fast so she caught the cold but I don't believe him. He's just sore that Addie's better at Quidditch than he is, but he won't admit it. Daddy said random stuff like "virus" and "bakteria" and Maddie said that Addie was flying under the full moon. Aunt Julianna laughed at Maddie's suggestion but did give Addie a talking-to for flying after curfew. What's curfew? We don't have curfew.

Davy's in my room and he looks like he's going to destroy my dolls. I don't like dolls - Addie and I tried that disecting thing and they had nothing but cotton, not like what Uncle Charles said there was in people - but I do like hitting them when I'm annoyed and trying to patch them up later. Mummy says I'm a regular tomboy.

So bye!

Julie Dare


End file.
